Home
by Aki no Ryu
Summary: Tifa has been away on a trip and Cloud has the perfect welcome when she comes home. In honor of Cloud's birthday. Practically PWP. Enjoy!


This is my first longish one-shot on Cloud and Tifa. This piece contains consensual, matrimonial lemon. It is M but I don't think it's overtly graphic. Probably along the lines of some less-intense romance novels. Please skip if you don't read this kind of thing.

Posted in honor of Cloud's birthday yesterday, August 11 (or is it 19?)

* * *

Tifa dropped her house keys on the hall table, rolling her shoulders back from the tension in her muscles her flight home from Costa del Sol had contributed to. A planet-wide business owner's conference had requested her as one of their panelists and she had reluctantly agreed. Dragging her small luggage behind her, she stopped in surprise at the sight that greeted her. Her husband of eight months was sitting on the living room couch, dressed in black slacks and a light blue button up, arms casually spread out resting against the backrest.

"Cloud." She breathed. He was supposed to be at work. She had been longing for him since she had said goodbye when Sid picked her up two days ago and the thought of a few more hours of separation while she waited for him at home and he at work had already felt unbearable. But now... Now, he was here.

"Tifa." He greeted, voice low and rough. That, coupled with the heat in his eyes, caused a shiver to run down her spine and her heart rate to speed up. He had always had the ability to do that to her with a single look, touch, or word. He had always had power over her. Power which he yielded to her absolute delight and always, her completion. Cloud shifted his feet and slowly stood, straightening inch by glorious inch of his powerful, leanly muscular body, his eyes never leaving hers.

Tifa blinked and almost stumbled back from her husband's air of heated intensity. He walked up to her, pace unhurried, predatory.

"Cloud." She whispered again, helpless, flushed, knees quickly growing weak. He reached her then but instead of frantic kisses or possessive embraces, as she was expecting from his demeanor, he pulled her to him with an arm around her waist and with gentle, careful fingers, traced her face, brow to lips, with a light caress. His eyes were hooded and dark, intent on his study of her as if memorizing every contour of her features.

"I've missed you." He pronounced against her ear before gently brushing his lips against hers. She could only hum in reply as he courted her lips with his.

He kissed her with the banked intensity and thinly-veiled desire he exhibited when she first walked in through the door. Tifa clutched at his shoulders, needing an anchor from the assault on her senses. She pushed to speed up his kisses but Cloud maddeningly kept the pace slow, steady, never building to a climax even as the blooming heat low in her belly clenched and pled for more. He still held her fast against him, his other hand now cradling the back of her head, fingers threaded through her hair, tilting her to him to give him better reach and access to her mouth.

He pulled away for a mere breath then resumed his insistent attentions. Tifa moaned as Cloud's tongue stroked and tangled with hers. Her knees had already given out on her and she was only held up by her husband's arm around her and her hands fisted on his shirt. After long tortuous minutes off his unhurried kisses, Cloud began to speed up but it was still too slow for Tifa. With what little strength she could muster, she planted her feet and pushed him backwards toward their room. Cloud yielded, but stopped short of going into the bedroom.

He pushed on her shoulder until she was half an arm's length from him. He was breathing faster and his gravity-defying spikes were mused from Tifa's busy hands. Taking a breath, he spoke and she could tell his voice was tightly controlled. "There's something I've always wanted to try—" He paused. Tifa raised an eyebrow. _She just wanted him already! Now was not the time to try something new!_ All thoughts fled when he suddenly spun her around and pinned her against the wall. If her heart hadn't already been pounding, it would be now. Tifa could feel her readiness for him between her thighs and his for her against her stomach. She pushed her hips against his and he groaned. Tifa smiled at her evident power over her husband. It was heady that she affected him just as much as he affected her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked breathlessly. Cloud didn't answer but bent his head to capture her lips again. Again, he kept the pace maddeningly slow, slowly building up Tifa's already very aroused state. He ground his hard-on against her, earning him a loud moan. Tifa could feel the coil in her belly winding tighter and tighter. "Oh!" She cried out when he rubbed her _right there._ _Oh, oh, oh_. Cloud's breathing was harsh against her ear, his breath warm against her neck. He hoisted her up higher until Tifa was practically on her tiptoes pinned between the cool wall and Cloud's warm sculpted body.

With her patent leather platform pumps still on (she didn't' change after the last panel session but went straight to the airship and home), their bodies aligned perfectly to give them the right amount of friction where it was needed most. Cloud kept up his slow, maddening pace, relentless with his kisses, wreaking havoc on his wife's nerve endings– and they were still fully clothed! Tifa felt feverish, unable to form a coherent thought except for _yes,yes,_ and _more._ Through her foggy mind she realized that she was moaning and gasping while only harsh breathing could be heard from her Cloud's lips. The thought of his control sent her desire ratcheting up if that was even possible.

"Cloud!" She pleaded, unable to take the sensations without more skin to skin contact with him anymore. "Please." Cloud understood what she wanted – his wife of eight months, his beloved for six years, he knew everything about her. From each little nuance and expression, each pulse and beat of her body, he knew them all and he knew how to satisfy her until she was screaming and sobbing in ecstasy. Blindly, he felt for the hem of her skirt, glad that what she was wearing was loose and flowy rather than something restrictive like a pencil skirt. His hand quested for her warmth, earning him a strangled gasp when he touched her. Her panties were soaked and the sensation against his palm aroused him further. With long, clever fingers, he stroked her through the material, his tongue matching the rhythm set by his digits.

He sensed when she was close. It was in the tossing of her head, the frantic grasping of her fingers wherever she could clutch at his person, her panting breaths, and the trembling of her legs. He pressed even closer, keeping her against the wall to keep her from keeling over as he concentrated on bringing her over the edge. With one arm around her waist and his free hand buried underneath her skirt he brought her higher and higher, no longer teasing, no longer playing, serious and single-minded on his goal.

Without any other stimulation aside from his fingers at her center, Tifa could feel every brush, slide, sweep, circling, warmth, breath, sweat, and scent as Cloud expertly showed her how much he knew her. Each pass, stroke, and pressure moved over her like a wave, carrying her higher and higher. She was chanting now, _yes, yes, yes. Or was that all in her head?_ "Come for me, Tifa." Cloud coaxed into her ear. She was on the cusp of something wonderful when Cloud sucked on her earlobe and Tifa erupted. She screamed as she peaked, spasming and trembling in his arms. Cloud continued to stroke her through the now probably ruined fabric that used to be her panties. "I've got you." He soothed, stroking her damp hair away from her face. He placed a chaste kiss against her kiss-bruised lips.

With infinite tenderness he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. Tifa wound her arms around his neck to hold him close, still not satisfied even with the mind-blowing release he had just gifted her. With her body still pinned to the wall, Cloud again quested under her skirt, tugging her panties down and dropping them to the floor. When she made a move to step out of it, he stilled her, instead catching her left leg at the knee and hiking it over his hip. With one hand he held her leg in place and with the other he unfastened his belt and unzipped his slacks.

"Cloud." She whimpered. Despite having just climaxed mere moments before, Tifa was once again trembling with need. He had long since taught her to not be satisfied until he had filled her, again and again. With her leg over his hip, she was open to him, feeling his heat through the material of his boxer briefs. Impatient, she shoved her hand past the last barrier between them and he groaned at the contact. He was straining against her hand and yet he held still, allowing her time to do with him as she wanted. He didn't have to wait too long. She pumped him slowly, spreading his moisture with her thumb as she held his gaze. Now it was her turn to lead. She didn't prolong the slow torture as he had with her. She was too impatient, too near fulfillment, to play.

His breathing was labored, each intake of air pressing his chest against her breasts, rubbing her blouse against her oversensitive nerve endings. With her other hand, she reached farther down and fondled him, gently laying on the exquisite torture. Cloud groaned. She flicked his tip with her thumb and he bucked involuntarily against her. With a speed that almost toppled her, Cloud grabbed her hands and pulled them away from him, pining her wrists over her head with one hand. He launched a pleasurable campaign on her lips and neck, nipping and sucking at her porcelain skin while simultaneously grinding his arousal against her center.

Tifa could feel the silky smoothness of his final covering against her but despite the sensation, she knew it could be better, she tugged her wrists free and pulled at Cloud through the opening of his boxers but before she could bring him where she wanted him, Cloud shook his head and slowly dropped down to his knees. Tifa cried out as his teeth grazed her bud then immediately laved it with his tongue. Tifa steadied herself with her hands on his head, her mind gone, head thrashing. Her knees buckled but Cloud was there to steady her, hands on her thighs holding her against the wall as he wrung cry after cry of pleasure from her. Bringing her to the brink once again, he stumbled to his feet and hugged her to him.

"I love you." He declared as he drove home. Tifa threw her head back as he filled her. Her best friend and lover, her husband, he completed her in more ways than one. Cloud ran his hands down her thigh and again tugged her left leg up to his hip. Holding her securely, he pulled out almost completely then slowly slid in inch by inch. Tifa squeezed hard when he was completely inside and felt him twitch at her action. " _Sweet Ifrit_." He ground out between clenched teeth, keeping himself in check. Then he repeated the motion, pulling almost completely out then sliding back in. He maintained the pace, Tifa rolling her hips with each of Cloud's thrusts. His hand on her buttocks held her sealed against him, allowing only a fraction of separation whenever he pulled out only to steadily bury himself inch by inch to the hilt. The care he took to make sure she felt everything had Tifa's heart thundering in her chest at his love and adoration of her. _Indeed, words weren't the only way..._

After long minutes of the exquisite torture, Tifa wanted to cry out in frustration. Cloud was increasing the speed which consequently increased the friction between them and brought her higher and higher but he still had a tight rein on his control which was driving her crazy. She was already long gone but he was still as collected as ever. "Come with me, my love," she panted, holding his face captive. "Come with me." She took control of the kiss then, plundering his mouth, nipping at his lips, battling with his tongue. Tifa was relentless even as Cloud kept up his even pace down below. Bringing out her final weapon, she grazed his earlobe with her teeth then sucked on it. Cloud's motions faltered and Tifa suppressed a smile. She gasped when he lifted her up bodily off the floor, joining them tighter together. Tifa automatically wrapped her long legs around his slim but powerful torso, her knees drawn up to give him the best access to her.

Cloud groaned as he pounded relentlessly into Tifa's heat, abandoning the even pace he had set for a faster one. "Yes, oh yes." Tifa cried, clenching her thighs and her inner muscles with each of Cloud's thrusts. Suddenly she heard threads pop and felt her blouse being wrenched open. She gasped in surprise as Cloud shoving her bra down, baring her breasts to him. He slowed his thrusting marginally as he licked and laved her breasts, showering them with attention long overdue, applying his teeth just enough to make her squirm with pleasure rather than pain.

As she writhed and trembled, Cloud picked up his pace again, thrusting wetly into his wife's welcoming embrace. She felt incredible around him in more ways than one. In the weeks they had been married, he fell in love with her more and more. He didn't think it was possible to love her more than the day she walked down the aisle to become his but he couldn't have been more wrong. He still fell in love with her more deeply as each day passed. He looked forward to spending the rest of his life on this, and eventually, the other side, of the Lifestream with her. Their two-day separation had been painful and this reunion was just the tip of the iceberg of how he planned to show her how much he had missed her.

Tifa gasped as Cloud surged on. She felt the pulsing and throbbing deep within strengthen exponentially and with one more thrust she went over the edge. Her orgasm hit and she cried out, but it didn't ebb right away, it built up as Cloud didn't slow down. With mouth open on a silent scream, she got another one as he shifted his angle and stroked her _there_. Tifa's eyes widened and she screamed at the overwhelming pleasure her husband wrung out of her. She could hardly feel her legs anymore but she clenched down hard and Cloud shouted her name, spurting into her as her womb contracted and she trembled. Cloud's climax brought on another, lesser one from her and she buried her face against his neck. _Oh, Shiva._ Cloud held them steady as they shook convulsively and waited for their simultaneous release to fade away.

Tifa drunkenly lowered her legs as Cloud kept his arms around her. They stayed in an embrace, still leaning against the wall, feeling their joined heartbeats slowly calm in the otherwise quiet stillness. Cloud swallowed against the dryness of his throat. "I—I felt that all the way down to my toes." He said hoarsely, his lips against Tifa's sweaty neck, laughter in his voice.

Tifa giggled and kissed him. "Is this how I could expect being welcomed home after a trip?"

"There's no 'next time.'" Cloud growled. "I'm never letting you go for that long without me but you _can_ count on more of this." He was still in her and he thrust his pelvis against hers. She squeezed him and he immediately responded.

Tifa laughed lightly. "It looks like someone's all ready for an encore."

Cloud smiled and kissed her forehead. "Welcome home." Then he stepped back and carried her into their bedroom.

Afterwards, Tifa would almost always sport a blush whenever she looked at that particular section of the wall though her house guests could only ever speculate why.


End file.
